


Scents

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is coy about what he wants, but when Stiles reveals a new-found talent the werewolf finally breaks free from what's been holding him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

"So all this time, you were marking me?” said Stiles, kissing his boyfriend chastely on the shoulder.

Derek flushed and ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Maybe.”

“I like it that you say I smell like you.”

“I smell like you too,” the werewolf said shyly. “Like right now, we smell like... _us_...” he said, indicating the evidence of their lovemaking all over the sheets and their torsos.

Stiles chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re shy, Big Bad,” snuggling up even closer and placing his head on Derek’s chest, who buried his nose in Stiles’s hair and sighed deeply.

“What do I smell like to you?” said Derek softly. “I’ve never actually asked you.”

“Well, I don’t have your wolfy sense, but, definitely amazing. Like the forest after it’s rained. And fresh air. And... fresh laundry. And when you wolf out, like...” –he giggled– “peanut butter. I love it. “

“You’re odd,” said Derek, squeezing Stiles’s hip.

“ _You’re_ odd,” Stiles said, gently biting Derek’s nipple so that the werewolf shuddered.

“So tell me about this scent-marking thing. Scott does it with me too. And Isaac sometimes. I thought it was just a wolfy way of greeting.”

“It is,” said Derek, shifting slightly and hugging the brunet close to him, “and yes, Scott is marking you with his scent, but that’s not a... ahem, mates thing. Different pheromones. It _does_ tell others that you’re part of his pack, and also, that you’re close to him. Isaac, he’s just acknowledging you as a close friend.”

“Aw, like telling the world we’re bros?”

Derek nodded.

“Mmm, so you’re marking me with all sexy Derek molecules. You were doing that even when I didn’t know you were into me?”

“Maybe,” the werewolf said with a little grin.

“You possessive creeperwolf,” Stiles chuckled, kicking Derek gently. “Isn’t that statutory olfactory violation or something?”

“I couldn’t help it,” Derek huffed. “It was a protection thing at first. But then Scott pointed out that you were _reeking_ of me. Like, you-belong-to-me. I guess I was doing it subconsciously.”

“That’s sexy, Big Bad.”

“I hope that didn’t freak you out, love.”

“Like I’m an object or something? Oh please. I know it’s... it’s an honour.”

“It works both ways, you know,” Derek said, in between planting little kisses on Stiles’s shoulder. “Your scent rubs off on me. Others can smell it.”

“I thought so. So can other werewolves smell that you’re with a human?”

“Yup,” said Derek. “I show it off a little, you know. Quite proudly.”

“I like it when you’re possessive. Why are you always so shy about, you know, being Alpha with me? I like it. I sometimes feel you’re holding yourself back or something.”

Derek twitched uncomfortably. “I don’t know... yeah, I mean, I like you being dominating sometimes, but the other way round... I want to...”

Stiles cuffed the werewolf’s ear. “Are you still scared you’ll hurt me or something? Why were you so embarrassed the other day when you wolfed out when we were at it? I mean, it never happened before, but it was kind of awesome.”

“Really?” said Derek, sitting up and arching his eyebrows.

“I understand why you freaked out when that happened,” said Stiles, gently stroking Derek’s chest and guiding him back down on the bed. “That’s why I didn’t talk about it. But... I felt honoured. It was beautiful. I was honoured I could... turn someone on like that.”

“God, you have no idea,” Derek said, and leaned in and kissed Stiles again. “I’ll get there. It means a lot to me that you say that you’re okay with it. I want to _howl_ , Stiles, sometimes, shit, I’m turned on right now... I was scared I’d bite you or something...”

“ _Pes, který štěká, nekouše_ ,” said Stiles, then burst out laughing.

"What was that?"

“Oh, God,” the younger man giggled, “I think I just made a dog joke in Czech. Something my babi used to say... basically barking dogs seldom bite. I just remembered it.”

Stiles ducked as Derek whacked him with a pillow and shifted himself on top of him, pinning him down.

"Ooh, is my big bad going to give me a proper love-bite finally?"

“Maybe just a little,” Derek said in a filthy voice, grinning as his eyes flashed red for a moment. “I mean,” he added softly, “if...”

“Do I need to make another dog joke to convince you?” Stiles said, exposing his neck. “ _Pojď sem, můj vlk_.”

_Come here, my wolf._

Derek’s teeth elongated. “God, I don’t know what you just said but that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

"Shut up already and get on with the hickeys!"

Later, breathless and spent as the dying sun washed the two exhausted lovers in its pink light, Derek spooned Stiles and inhaled his scent of ocean and mint and lime.

“I’m so glad you’re re-connecting with your family history,” he said stupidly. “Isn’t it a difficult language?”

“I learnt a little from my grandparents,” said Stiles, slowly disentangling himself from Derek, “and I could always understand the gist of it when my mom and aunt spoke to them. If anything it’s going to be great when we go to Europe. You’ve got France and Italy covered and I’m totally going to convince the Czechs I’m a native.”

“I guess all we need to know is how to order beer.”

“And all _you_ need to know is _Miluju tě_.”

“ _Miluju tě_ ,” Derek replied, forming the words awkardly around his mouth. “I think I know what that means.”

“So tell me,” said Stiles, beaming as he lay back on his arms.

_“Je t’aime. Ti amo.”_

“Fast learner, I see,” the brunet said, and drew his mate in for a tight hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Stiles's mother is of Czech ancestry, one generation back (his grandparents fled Czechoslovakia after the Second World War), while Stiles's dad's side is of Polish ancestry that have been in the US for several generations already.


End file.
